everywitchwayseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jandi
Jandi (Ja/x and A/'ndi') is the friendship pairing of Andi Cruz and Jax Novoa. At the beginning of season 2, Andi finds him untrustworthy since he cheated at swimming tryouts by using magic. Later in the season, they seem to have their ups and downs, as he helped free Emma of the council's punishment spells, but then made fun of her when he found out she has a "zombie boyfriend". In the season 2 finale, she is mad because she betrayed her and Emma and she didn't seem to forgive him easily. In season 3, she seems to have forgiven him for everything that went on last year. However, she still likes to tease and pick on him. They seem to be more friendly around each other, by teaming up twice to help Emma. In the season 3 finale, she thanks him for getting the crystal back with a hug. Jandi Moments Season 2 Jax of Hearts * Andi wanted to ride his dirtbike. * They sat at lunch together with Emma. The Fool Moon * Andi knew that Jax used a spell to make him swim faster. * Andi thought jax was witch * Jax corrected her when Andi called him a witch. * Jax wanted Andi's spellovision goggles and asked where she got them from. * Andi wanted to tell Emma about Iridium High having another wizard. * Jax thought Andi knew the Witches' Council. * Jax put a spell on Andi and took her goggles before she was going to tell the Witches' Council about him being a cheat. * Jax says that he'll see her tomorrow (maybe). * Andi asked Emma why she didn't tell her about Jax. * Jax eavesdrops in Andi and Emma's conversation. * Jax offers to "open" Andi's locker. * Andi chases Jax down the hall * Jax reminds Andi that her locker is on the other side of school. No Can Do * Andi imitates Jax * Emma asks Jax if he's scared of Andi. * Jax and Andi both help Emma find the hamsters. * Jax acts cute around Andi. Werewolves in Siberia * Jax asks Andi if she drank eight cups of coffee. * Jax reminds Andi that he's in The Sharks. * Jax and Andi argue. * They mock each other's accents. * They both laugh at Emma's dancing. * Jax and Andi fight over the Hexoren. * Jax transports himself and Andi outside to watch Emma and Daniel. * They both help find a spell in the Hexoren. * They both give Emma the thumbs up sign. * Jax and Andi eat Emma's food. * Andi forgives Jax for cheating. * They become friends in Werewolves in Siberia. * They both work together to free Emma from the spell cast on her. Beach Birthday Bash * Andi said she wasn't buying the powerless wizard act. * Jax claimed it wasn't an act. Zombie Boyfriend * Jax was concerned a zombie was going to eat Andi. (twice) * Andi apologizes for almost hitting Jax with a baseball bat. * When Daniel insults Andi liking Phillip, Jax defends Andi. * Jax agrees with Andi about not sending Phillip back into the game. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *Andi asks Jax for more money so she can buy Phillip more pizza. *They are seen fighting with Maddie, Katie, Sophie, Emma, Daniel, and Diego about Phillip. ﻿ BF-Never * Andi and Jax both thought that Emma should've kept Philip in reality instead of sending him back into the game. * Andi says that Jax is dangerous. The Abyss * Jax and Andi make a deal with each other in The Abyss. * Andi Helps Jax get his powers back. * Jax didn't do his part of the deal after Andi helped him get his powers back. Emma vs. Emma * In Emma vs Emma, Andi banned Jax from the Sharks for life. * Andi is mad at Jax for betraying Emma. * Andi didn't forgive Jax even though he gave Emma her powers back. Season 3 Always You *Andi laughs at Jax when he had spikes on his head. *Andi puts her arm on Jax's shoulder when she was talking to Emma. *Jax warns Emma and Andi not to mess with the council. *Jax tries to stop Emma and Andi along with the Hexoren. Breaking All the Rules *Jax tells Emma that he was trying to stop her from bringing Andi into the Magic Realm. *Jax tells Andi that it was really bad that they got kicked out. *Andi tells Jax that he's been getting in trouble since he was in witch's diapers and Jax corrects her. *Jax says that he's changed. *Andi gags when Jax says that he's doing it for Emma. *Jax was shocked when Andi says that she does MMA. *Andi agrees with Jax and says that they should try later. *They try to help Emma when she gets pulled into the Witches' Council. Neverending Summer *Andi tells Jax that it was just a test to see whether he'd steal his powers back. *Jax agrees with Andi that he can't go to Agamemnon. *Andi agrees with Emma that the final exam trick was too harsh. *Andi helps Jax retrieve his powers from the pool. *Andi didn't mind helping even though she doesn't really like Jax. No More Mr. Nice Guy *Jax asks where Andi is. *Andi knew that Jax went to witch school *Jax spies with Andi (and Emma). *Jax calls Andi Master Spy. *Andi gives Jax advice and offers to smash him against a wall. *Jax says that Andi's right. *Jax strokes Andi when she is a turtle. Spider No More *Jax scares Andi. *Jax says that if she could appear anywhere, she would do it 24/7 in which Andi agrees. *Andi wanted her and Jax to go to the Great Barrier Reef. *Jax jokes about Andi's drawing. Back to Back *Andi asks to speak to Jax in private. *Andi believed Jax that he didn't make Daniel Miller sick. *Jax helps get Andi detention on purpose. *They both find out that Daniel still has the spider seal. *Andi calls Jax her partner. *They both help push Emma's bed. El Cristal de Caballero *Jax texted Andi for her help. *Jax suggests that they should team up. *Jax takes Andi's food and puts it back. *Andi didn't mind helping him. *They both attend Daniel's meeting. *They walk off together. *Andi helps Jax take the mouse trap off. *They trusted each other and relied on each other to try and find the crystal piece. Kanay vs. Kanay *Jax helps Andi come up with an excuse. *Andi agrees with Agamemnon when he says Jax is the noisiest spell caster ever. *She says he can't even walk down the hall without making a rucus. *She suggets to make the wall invisible. *Andi thanks Jax for making her invisible. *Jax trys to go after Andi when she leaves the principal's office. Invisible Me *Jax helped Andi find the last piece of the crystal. *He reverses Andi's invisibility. Zombie Rescue Team *Jax transforms into a dog so he can track Andi's scent. The Kanay Strikes Back * Jax and Andi share a hug. Trivia *Andi has Jax's name saved as Ignore Me on her phone. Songs * Battlefield - Jordin Sparks * Love You Hate You - Keke Palmer * Running Away - AM * Too Cool - Meghan Martin * Heart Attack - Demi Lovato * Latch - Disclosure FT Sam Smith